the cat on fire
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: what happens if in the battle with bloodclan Firestar lost? Bloodclan now forces the clans to give up one tribute to compete in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death. Catfur is chosen and she wants desperately to win. can she?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at a warriors/hunger games fanfiction. I saw someone else had written a story like this but I swear that I didn't copy. **

**I was thinking about writing a warriors/hunger games fanfiction and I spotted someone else's version of it.**

**Anyway, please review.**

Tributes

Catfur-a ginger she cat from thunderclan with bright green eyes. Looks like a burning flame. Good at hunting.

Wheatfoot-a golden brown tom from thunderclan. Super strong.

Silverpaw-small silver riverclan apprentice. Is underestimated.

Fishclaw-handsome golden tom from riverclan. Slightly arrogant and an amazing fighter.

Swiftbreeze-white she cat from windclan. Slightly weak and careless.

Rabbitpaw-brown windclan apprentice who is very fast.

Shadeflight-beautiful shadowy she cat from shadowclan. Very strong.

Nightclaw-shadowclan deputy. Dark brown and black tom. Very strong.

Summary- what happens if when the battle with bloodclan happened the clans lost? Bloodclan started the Hunger Games. Each year Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan have to give one girl tribute and one boy up for the Hunger Games where they have to fight to the death.

Catfur paced through her den nervously. Today was reaping, some cat was going to get picked for the Hunger Games.

"Catfur?" meowed a small voice. A small ginger she cat rose from her mossy nest on the floor of the den.

"Birdpaw, go back to sleep. The Reaping is still in 1 hour," Catfur meowed gently to her little sister.

"I'm scared!" wailed Birdpaw.

"Shhhhh, your name is only in there once. You'll never get picked," Catfur reassured her little sister.

Birdpaw nodded and drifted back to sleep. Catfur was about to leave her den when she bumped into a brown she cat entering the den.

"Catfur," the cat meowed dully.

"Mother," replied Catfur with undisguised hatred.

"Catfur, don't go hunting. Today Thunderclan territory will be swarming with Bloodclan cats," pleaded Catfur's mother.

"Why should I do anything for you. You have never helped me," snarled Catfur, brushing by her mother.

She bounded through Thunderclan camp. Now a days Thunderclan cats weren't allowed to leave camp. Bloodclan cats hunted for them and brought them a small amount of food.

Last year Catfur's father had been caught sneaking out of camp and had been killed publically. Catfur's mother and completely shut down and refused to support her two growing daughters.

Catfur had no other choice but to follow in her father's footsteps and hunt for her family.

She hurried through camp and snuck past to Bloodclan warriors. Once she was in the woods she let out a high pitched birdcall that was soon answered by a deeper one.

She sprinted through the woods and grinned when she saw large black tom.

"Catnip," he called enveloping her in a hug. Catfur breathed in his sweet scent remembering the day she met him.

She had been hunting but a bloodclan cat had spotted her and chased her. Out of nowhere a paw had shot out and dragged her down into the hollow of a tree.

"I'm Nightgale, what's you're name?" he had whispered.

"Catfur," she had choked out. But she had said it so quietly he had thought she said Catnip. Now it was his nickname for her.

"Hey Nightgale," she meowed softly, jolted back to the present.

He studied he carefully.

"You're worried about the reaping," Nightgale realized.

She said nothing. Nightgale noted that she didn't want to talk so the two being hunting.

Later that afternoon the two lugged their haul back home, undetected by the Bloodclan cats.

"I brought food," prompted Catfur when she got home. Thunderclan was still run in the usual way except that families slept together.

Her mother rose slowly out of her nest and buried five pieces of prey and tossed the extra one to Catfur and Birdpaw.

"Morningflower, you need to eat," Birdpaw meowed nervously. Catfur had no love for her mother but Birdpaw had stayed loyal so she was now hyperventilating.

"Mommy, please!" begged Birdpaw.

"Do as she says," ordered Catfur gently. Catfur un dug a rabbit and tossed it to Morningflower.

The brown queen began to eat slowly. Birdpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Let all cats gather beneath the high rock for the reaping," yowled a Bloodclan cat.

Birdpaw started crying.

"It's going to be me," whispered the small brown apprentice.

"No it isn't," meowed Catfur firmly.

The small family gathered under the high rock along with the rest of the cats.

Nightgale shot Catfur a nervous look.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 78th Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" called a high pitch voice from the high rock.

Catfur looked up. This year it was a fluffy white she cat with a pink studded collar.

"Ladies first!" called the she cat in her girly voice. She clawed at the bark stripes before her.

Each cat has a distinct claw scratch so each member of Thunderclan has to Scratch a Bark Stripe. The bloodclan cat identified the chosen cat by the claw Scratch they pick up.

The cat picked up the bark and stared at it for a moment before proclaiming, "Birdpaw!"

Birdpaw froze.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart," called the white bloodclan cat. Birdpaw stepped forward numbly.

"NO!" screeched Catfur in panic, "No, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Bloodclan cats gripped her by the scruff and dragged her forward.

"No!" screamed Birdpaw. The ginger apprentice tried to follow her sister.

Nightgale strode forward and dragged Birdpaw back.

"How exciting! A volunteer!" exclaimed the fluffy bloodclan cat, "I bet my collar that that was you're sister!"

Catfur nodded stupidly.

"Now for the boys…. Wheatfoot!" called the she cat.

A golden brown tom stepped forward. He looked shell shocked.

"Well, that's it for this year! Happy Hunger Games!" called the white she cat.

Bloodclan cats flanked Catfur and Wheatfoot as the she cat lead them into a cave.

"You will have 10 minutes to visit this friends before you leave, oh yeah and my name is Fluffy!" gushed the she cat before leaving.

Catfur stared at her paws.

"That was brave," Wheatfoot meowed softly.

She ignored him.

All of a sudden Birdpaw and Morningflower burst in.

"Catfur!" sobbed Birdpaw. The small apprentice nuzzled Catfur.

"It should have been me," sniffled Birdpaw.

"Never, sweetheart," purred Catfur, trying to stay calm for her sister.

Next she confronted her mother.

"YOU need to stay strong for her," Catfur snarled at her mother. Morningflower met her eyes bravely.

"I will," Morningflower meowed.

Catfur felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me too," replied her mother.

Bloodclan guards dragged them out.

"Catfur!" screamed Birdpaw. Catfur started crying.

Nightgale burst in.

"No, no, don't cry Catnip," he meowed gently. He curled up next to her and used a delicate claw to brush away her tears.

"Nightgale, whatever you do don't let them starve," Catfur cried.

"Never," assured Nightgale, "You can do it Catnip, you can hunt."

"But not cats!" Catfur wailed.

"It's not that different," meowed Nightgale softly.

A Bloodclan cat meowed, "Out young man."

Nightgale nuzzled Catfur gently before leaving.

Fluffy returned, and the trio was escorted by bloodclan guards out of Thunderclan territory.

"So, you nervous?" Wheatfoot asked, trying to spark up a conversation. They were walking towards the mountains, which was the place the arena was this year.

Catfur rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she snapped.

"Okay, okay," he meowed, backing off.

Soon they arrived at the mountains.

The Bloodclan cats let out a cheer. Catfur stared at them in disgust. But Wheatfoot was smiling and waving his tail.

"Act thrilled to see them. It will get you sponsors!" hissed Wheatfoot to Catfur.

Catfur realized he was right and started grinning and waving. The crowd went wild.

"They're disgusting," whispered Catfur.

Wheatfoot looked pleased that she was finally warming up but shhhhed her.

"After," he mouthed.

Once they passed the crowd, Fluffy lead them into a cave.

"Your mentors will meet you here!" she trilled before leaving.

A big gray tom strode in. Catfur recognized him as Stormfur.

Stormfur had won the Hunger Games five years ago and now lived with Bloodclan.

"So, you two ready to die?" he grunted.

Catfur felt anger shoot through her. Thunderclan cats barely won but he should at least give her a chance.

In a swift move Wheatfoot tackled Stormfur.

"Say that again!" hissed Wheatfoot.

Stormfur looked surprised.

"Well at least one of them has spark," Stormfur meowed to him self.

Catfur was furious. With a load hiss she sprung at her mentor.

Wheatfoot dodged and let her tackle him.

Stormfur blocked her with a strong paw but she slid under him and threw him into the air.

"Two tributes I can work with then," growled Stormfur.

Catfur stopped her assault.

"When you're out there you must not have any pity," began Stormfur.

"Use your smarts. Sweetheart, you're strong but not as strong careers from Shadowclan. Wheatfoot, you're strong enough that the careers may pick you up. Kill them when they don't expect it. Sweetheart stay low, survive, and don't engage unless nessary," Stormfur advised.

The tributes nodded.

"Get some sleep," meowed Stormfur after a long day.

Catfur curled up in the den that she was assigned to and fell asleep in a second.

The next day was the assessments.

Thunderclan was last.

Catfur licked her bristling fur down. Wheatfoot shot her a nervous look.

"Catfur!" meowed a smooth voice.

Catfur licked her flame colored fur down and took a shaky step forward.

"Hey," meowed Wheatfoot.

She turned around.

"Kill a mouse or two, k?" he smiled sadly.

"K," she whispered.

She entered the forest. Scorge sat waiting for her. She drew her breath in sharply.

Sitting in front of her was the cat who killed Firestar, thunderclan's old leader.

"Impress me," he meowed in a silky tone.

She circled the bloodclan cat chosen for her to fight. He hissed at her.

She leaped and landed on top of him.

"Dig your claws into his stomach," instructed Scorge. She obeyed and the cat wailed in pain.

"Finish him off!" snarled Scorge. In horror she realized what she had to do.

Catfur closed her eyes and ripped his throat out.

"Very good," praised Scorge. She still had 5 minutes left but Scorge seemed disinterested in her.

He tucked into a plump mouse. Anger filled her.

Silently she crept forward. In a flash she darted in and grabbed his mouse. With one gulp she swallowed it.

Scorge glared at her in surprise, eyes glinting with anger.

"Thank you," Catfur meowed. She bowed mockingly and exited.

**So, please review. Oh and in case you didn't get it Catfur is suppose to be like Katniss.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I can't update that often because I'm writing another story, eyes like stars. Anyways, scourge+scarlet thanks for reviewing! **

Catfur sat squished in between Fluffy and Stormfur on a mossy nest. A jet black cat slid into the den, his eyes gleaming golden.

"Ahhh, Cinna! How did they do?" asked Stormfur. The cat grinned.

"Well Wheatfur got an eight and miss Catfur here got an eleven! Highest score of all." Stormfur shot a sharp look at Catfur.

"Sweetheart, how did that happen? I thought you humiliated Scorge," the gray Tom growled.

Catfur raised her head.

"I guess he thought I had spark," she meowed.

Fluffy huffed.

"Good thing to! Doing something like that can get you hung!" she trilled.

"Guess it doesn't really matter. I have a death sentence any way," Catfur meowed mildly. Everyone in the room froze.

Fluffy looked uncomfortable.

"Well, who is this Stormfur?" asked Wheatfur lightly, breaking the tension. He motioned towards Cinna.

"Cinna is Catfur's stylist. Portia will be here in a moment. She's yours," Stormfur meowed.

A sleek golden cat hurried in. She was way to skinny and wore a bright red collar that was studded with sweet smelling berries.

Catfur had heard that some bloodclan cat's threw up so that they got skinny.

"Hi I'm Portia!" exclaimed the she cat.

"Good we can get started," growled Stormfur stalking out. Fluffy trotted after him. Portia and Wheatfur moved to a different cave.

Cinna approached Catfur curiously. It took all Catfur's will power not to hiss when he ran his paws down her body, prodding every spot.

"You're fit," Cinna mused. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

He dragged Catfur to the back of the cave where he forced her into a water pool.

Catfur screeched in shock as the cold water reached her belly fur. But with a firm paw Cinna forced her deeper in till she was completely submerged except for her head.

"I heard about the reaping... You were really brave," he murmured quietly. Catfur found that the rhythmic feeling of his paws scrubbing away the dirt and grim on her body was enjoyable.

"Thank you," she meowed. Her heart wrenched when she pictured Birdpaw sitting under the high rock listening to a bloodclan cat describe the what had happened that day in the hunger games with gory details. All cat's were required to listen.

"I'm going to win for her," Catfur meowed firmly to Cinna. He nodded sympathetically. Catfur realized that he hadn't altered him self in any way. He was slim, but not slim in the way that suggested he had been throwing up his food.

His fur wasn't powdered with all the berry mixes that most bloodclan cat's used. All he wore was the traditional bloodclan collar that you got when you entered bloodclan. His was golden and thin. It was completely plain which surprised Catfur.

Bloodclan cat's studded their collars with the teeth of their dead enemies. She had never seen a male bloodclan cat without any teeth on their collars.

"Never killed anyone?" she meowed, pointing out his collar.

His eyes flickered with pain.

"Not all bloodclan cats are evil," he meowed as he hauled her out of the pool. Catfur rolled her eyes. Cinna seemed nice but she knew that the second she entered the arena he would be drawn into the blood bath just as much as another cat.

He winced.

She followed him silently outside. The swift winds soon blew her fur to a dry fluffy perfection. Catfur's ginger fur shone like fire and for the first time ever she looked beautiful.

Cinna studied her critically.

"Very nice, sweetie," he grinned. Catfur couldn't help wondering him maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Now for your interview clothes," he meowed.

"Clothes?" she meowed in alarm. Catfur knew that twolegs wore clothes but at was because they had no fur!

"Not really," laughed Cinna, "I'm just going to... Decorate you a bit."

"So you're here to make me look pretty," Catfur meowed coldly.

"No, I'm here to help you make an impression," Cinna replied seriously.

Catfur met his eyes and nodded.

He circled her eyes with golden berry juice that supposedly brung out her green eyes. He managed to slick back her ginger fur while still keeping the fluffy dry look. He cleaned her claws and filed them to long sharp needles so that they peaked out even when she had her claws sheathed.

Finally came the traditional collar. But instead he placed the tight brown circle on her head. It sat there proudly saying, "look at me! I'm not a part of you games and you can't make me!"

Catfur liked it but she found she was worried about Cinna.

"Won't you get in trouble for making me... Different?" she meowed hesitantly.

He didn't answer.

"Remember, your my girl on fire," he meowed softly, right before her interview.

"On fire?" she meowed curiously. But he was hurried out by some bloodclan cat's. Wheatfur walked. She realized him and her were matching. His golden fur had the same slicked back but not wet look. It had streaks of ginger in it. His blue eyes were ringed with gold. The only difference was that his brown band sat around his neck.

"Hey," he meowed softly.

"Hi," Catfur replied.

Soon the other cat's began to stream into the cave that was the waiting room. A small silver she cat from Riverclan had had her fur fluffed up and her blue eyes were outlined with gold. Her collar was bright pink emphasizing her youth and innocence. Catfur's eyes swam with tears and suddenly the small apprentice was Birdpaw.

The Riverclan apprentice's clan partner was and a big Tom with bulging muscles and an arrogant grin. His body was tangled in a net and his collar was a silver metal band.

Catfur was surprised by the tender way he nuzzled the apprentice as he sat down. She shifted closer to Wheatfur.

Two looming Shadowclan warriors lumbered in laughing openly.

Both of them had blood red collars. The truly striking thing about their "clothes" was the golden bands that ringed their bodies making their dark fur stand out.

Two Windclan warriors hopped in nervously. The she cat looked silly, like she wasn't taking this seriously. The Tom was apprentice age and he looked ready for flight, his mottled brown body twitching.

Catfur knew she shouldn't underestimate him. His eyes were sharp with intelligence his thin pelt barely hid long lean muscles.

The Shadowclan Tom walked over to him sniggering.

"You think you can win this thing?" growled the big Tom. The apprentice snapped his gaze onto the big Tom, assessing his situation.

"I think I might have a chance," answered the apprentice cautiously.

The Shadowclan warriors erupted laughing and a small smile crossed the Riverclan tom's face.

The apprentice flushed.

"I'm not as weak as you think!" he snarled. Catfur winced. Wrong move. With a snarl the Shadowclan warrior sent him flying.

Anger filled Catfur.

"Touch him again and he have to deal with me!" she snarled. The Shadowclan warrior looked skeptical until Wheatfur stood next to her.

"Me too," growled Wheatfur.

"Ok, ok," laughed the black and brown Tom.

"Ignore them Nightclaw. They're all mouse brains," laughed the she cat.

Nightclaw sniggered and started to walk back towards to his clan partner.

Catfur stepped in front of him. His head cocked in confusion.

"Get out of my way Thunderclan filth," he snarled. In a flash she raked her claw down his face.

With a yowl he jumped back. A few bloodclan cat's hurried in and grabbed Catfur.

"Stop! I can fix him!" meowed a smooth voice. Cinna stepped in. Doubtfully the bloodclan cat's stepped away. With an expert paw Cinna cleaned the cut and hid the ugly red scratch in dark juice.

Nightclaw stared critically at him self in a pond.

Then in surprise he turned to Cinna, "You're not that bad. You should be the stylist for a clan like Shadowclan, not Thunderclan filth," Nightclaw meowed.

"I prefer Thunderclan," Cinna meowed mildly. Shooting Catfur a wink, he left. The bloodclan guard holding Catfur shoved her onto the ground before ushering his patrol out. Catfur was about to get up but Nightclaw jumped on top of her.

He lowered his face down.

"You're who I'm getting first," he laughed quietly. Leaping off he went to stand by his clan partner. Wheatfoot helped her up.

"That was stupid," he muttered into her ear. Catfur rolled her eyes.

He brushed the dirt off her face and then wrapped his tail around her. They sat in silence.

"Shadowclan, Nightclaw," called a voice. Head held high Nightclaw left the cave.

Bloodclan cat's came in and escorted the tributes to a small cave that overlooked the mountain. Millions of Bloodclan cat's sat watching a bright blue cat. Catfur stared in shock at the cat. She realized that it must be Flickerman, the announcer and host of the interviews.

Nightclaw stalked on stage a small smile twisting his lips.

"Sit, sit my young friend!" Flickerman called heartily. Nightclaw threw him self into the fluffy moss nest. He stretched out, belly facing the crowd, and head peeking over his strong shoulders.

_"Definitely going for sexy," _Catfur thought.

"So, Nightclaw. What were you thinking when you volunteered for your sister?"Flickerman asked curiously.

Anger flickered across Nightclaw's face but he quickly covered it with an adorable smile that made many bloodclan she cat's swoon.

"Oh, I just didn't want my sister to get all the glory of being in the Hunger Games," he grinned.

Flickerman laughed, "Naturally. Now Nightclaw, you're the deputy of Shadowclan right?"

Nightclaw lifted his head proudly.

"Yes."

"Well you've got a good shot in these games if you're that good!" Flickerman cried.

Nightclaw rolled his eyes, "I would win even if I wasn't deputy!"

That made everyone crack up.

"Of course! Now Nightclaw I'm afraid that you're time is up! Good luck!" Flickerman meowed, looking truly mournful to see him go.

Nightclaw got up and stretched.

"Well bye," he meowed shooting a certain she cat wink. She fainted. He flexed his giant muscles and stalked off stage.

"Shadowclan, Shadeflight," called the same voice as before.

The shadowy she cat from Shadowclan got up and shook her black and gold tortoiseshell coat nervously.

Nightclaw walked and gave her a quick lick before retreating to the back of the cave.

Shadeflight left and a second later appeared onstage.

"Hey!" she meowed in a high girly voice before Flickerman even said anything.

"Hello princess," he meowed in a friendly voice. She flopped down on the moss bed.

"Goodness, all of this is so stressful!" she cried.

"Are you sure you'll make it.. Out there?" Flickerman asked hesitantly.

Shadeflight shot him a sharp toothed smile.

"Oh I'll be fine," she giggled mysteriously.

"I believe you," Flickerman meowed seriously. Shadeflight giggled again her golden bands reflecting the setting sun.

"So whats your plan?" Flickerman prompted.

"Win," Shadeflight laughed.

"Can you add anything on to that? We all know you're going to win but how?" Flickerman grinned.

"Well that's a secrete. All of them are listening!" she pouted, pointing at the tributes who were all listening intensely.

"Oh!" exclaimed Flickerman, "Well you can whisper it into my ear!"

With a giggle she leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. He roared with laughter. The audience begged tone told.

"Only is they close their ears!" he cried, waggling a claw at the tributes. All of the tributes nodded but all continued to listen.

"She going to make all the boys fall in love with her!" Flickerman meowed in aloud whisper. High pitched laughter rippled through the crowd.

"Interesing tactic my love but what are you going to do with the girls? Think about it but for now love, you must leave. You're time is up," Flickerman announced. Shadeflight pouted for a moment before giving a flirty good bye to the crowd and sashaying out.

"Riverclan, Fishclaw!"

The golden Riverclan Tom left an arrogant look upon his face.

"Fishclaw, my boy!" Flickerman cried when the young Tom arrived on stage. A grin crossed Fishclaw's face.

"Flickerman!" he cried like the two were old friends. The two toms slapped each other on the back with their tails before settling down in the mossy nests.

"So Fishclaw, you excited about being in the Hunger Games?" Flickerman meowed excitedly.

Fishclaw pretended to think for a moment.

"Well killing cat's in an arena is really thrilling!" Fishclaw meowed sarcastically. Uneasy laughter swelled in the crowd.

Flickerman looked flustered.

"It isn't good to be so blood thirsty my boy," Flickerman meowed warningly.

"Well look whose talking! The one who comments on what's happening in the arena! I think you're pretty blood thirsty. I mean seriously? Anyone in the Bloodclan is blood thirsty. Hence the name "Bloodclan!" Fishclaw meowed in amusement.

"That is dangerous thinking," Flickerman growled.

"I'm just joking!" Fishclaw cried happily.

Relief flickered across everyone's face.

"Of course you are!" bellowed Flickerman happily, "Well, you're times up!"

The announcer sounded slightly relieved.

Fishclaw took a mocking bow and departed. The crowd laughed.

"Riverclan, Silverpaw,"

The small fluffy apprentice composes her self and walked out of the den. Once again Catfur pictured Birdpaw.

Fishclaw entered. All the tributes eyed him in slight awe. He had been the only one so far to seem slightly rebellious. His face looked concerned and he watched Silverpaw like a hawk.

Silverpaw seemed to sneak on stage.

"Sweetheart! I didn't see you there!" Flickerman meowed in surprise when he realized the young apprentice was sitting expectantly in her mossy nest.

She shrugged.

"So, what do you do?" Flickerman asked.

"Do? Well I guess I climb trees," she meowed matter of factly.

"Trees, well are you sure there will be trees in the arena?" Flickerman grinned.

"Oh yes," Silverpaw meowed.

Flickerman snorted and the audience cracked up.

When her time was up she meowed, "Don't count _**me **_out of the games!"

"Of course not!" Flickerman assured her as she left stage.

"Windclan, Rabbitpaw."

The apprentice Catfur had defended earlier hopped out nervously.

"Rabbitpaw!" Flickerman announced as the brown apprentice strutted on stage.

"Well Rabbitpaw, what's up?" Flickerman asked.

"Well maybe we can hang out later once I kill six other cat's, defeat a bunch of traps, and come out of the Hunger Games alive!" Rabbitpaw meowed brightly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"If that happens," added Rabbitpaw.

More laughing.

"Well you are the funny one!" Flickerman said kindly.

"I try," Rabbitpaw meowed, not at all modest.

"And modest!" exclaimed Flickerman.

"Of course!" Rabbitpaw cried, pretending to be shocked.

"Well son, your time is up! With you in the games nothing will be boring!" Flickerman meowed.

"Oh yes, I'll be cracking jokes as I dash away from a career!" Rabbitpaw meowed seriously as he left. Trills of laughter rang out.

"Windclan, Swiftbreeze."

Swiftbreeze bounced up and dashed out.

She dashed on stage.

"I'm Swiftbreeze, your victor to be!" she exclaimed.

Flickerman looked at her kindly.

"Of course you'll win! Look at this cat folks! She's a surviver!" Flickerman called. Catfur let out a quiet snort. She had had the opposite impression. Catfur spaced out during Swiftbreeze's interview. All she heard was lots of girly laughter.

All of a sudden the sinister words, "Thunderclan, Catfur," rang out.

Numb, Catfur rose and walked out of the den ignoring Wheatfoot's words of encouragement.

Catfur arrived on stage and stared blankly at Flickerman.

"Catfur, my dear! You look beautiful!" he gasped. Catfur felt a giggle rise in her throat. She spun around. To her amazement her ginger fur came undone from it's slicked back style and billowed around her making her look like a burning flame.

Everyone "oohed."

Catfur laughed, a high tinkling sound she had never remembered using before.

"It looked like you were on fire! Your stylist is amazing!" Flickerman cried in awe.

"I was on fire!" she meowed mysteriously.

"Catfur, I'm going to ask you the same question I asked Nightclaw! Why did you volunteer for your sister?" Flickerman exclaimed.

Catfur felt anger inflame her face. She covered it quickly with a sweet smile.

"Because I don't want her to die. I told her I'd win," Catfur meowed softly.

"Of course you will!" Flickerman assured her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know I will!"

He laughed.

"Well Catfur my dear, you have been an absolute delight but it's time for you to go!" Flickerman meowed mournfully.

"Well I'll see you all, wait no! You'll all see me in the Hunger Games!" she laughed running off stage.

Wheatfoot arrived on stage.

"Tell me Wheatfoot, do you have any special girls at home?" Flickerman asked with a smile.

"Nope."

"No? Well anyone of have a crush on?" Flickerman replied.

"Well there is one cat... But I don't think she's ever noticed me," Wheatfoot sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you what. Win this and she'll have to go out with you," Flickerman advised.

"Well in my case that doesn't help. She came here with me..."

**Don don don... I'm trying to update every week so please keep reading!**

**And review... And review... And review... And, well you get the point. Review!**

**(please read my other warriors fanfiction, eyes like stars.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Megan Pinescar and scourge+scarlet for reviewing!**

Catfur shoved Wheatfoot. The golden warrior went flying into the back of the cave. He stumbled to his feet, blood staining his gold fur.

"What was that for?" he cried, aghast. Catfur unsheathed her claws.

"That was for what you said!" she hissed.

Catfur lunged forward and slammed into Stormfur. He grabbed her scruff.

"What the fox crap are you doing!" he demanded. Spitting she pulled away from him. Fluffy poked her head into the cave they were all in.

"It's against the rules to harm another tribute-" she trailed off when she saw Wheatfoot.

"Omg!" she trilled. With a dull thud she fainted. Stormfur shook his head in disgust.

Cinna and Portia burst in.

"What's the meaning of this?" shrieked Portia, spotting Wheatfoot.

"That's what I was asking miss Sweetheart here," growled Stormfur, fixing his steely gaze on Catfur. She bristled.

"He made me look weak!" spat Catfur. Stormfur shook his head.

"He made you look desirable," counted Stormfur. It took a moment for Catfur to realize he was right.

"Sorry," she muttered, licking down her ruffled fur. Wheatfoot smiled.

"It's fine," he purred.

"No it's not!" Portia and Fluffy shrieked in sync.

Stormfur cast an amused glance at Fluffy.

"Regained consciousness?" he meowed sarcastically.

Fluffy fluffed up indignantly.

"At least someone cares!" she meowed primly.

"Hardly," Stormfur muttered under his breath.

Fluffy obviously didn't hear because she dashed over to Wheatfoot.

"We need to get you to the medics!" she squealed. She and Portia hustled the warrior out of the den.

Stormfur spun around, lips pulled back.

"No more of your little stunts," he snapped.

"They're not stunts," replied Catfur in annoyance. Stormfur rolled his eyes and stalked off. Cinna rested his tail lightly on Catfur's back.

"Be careful," he meowed, brow furrowing in concern.

"He said he liked me!" Catfur cried outraged. Cinna gave her a sad smile and then guided her back to her room.

"You have training now if you want to go," he meowed before leaving. Catfur cast a longing look at the feathery fluffy nest waiting for her but reluctantly walked to the training area, a giant cave.

All the tributes were there except Wheatfoot. A pang of guilt shot through Catfur but she quickly pushed it away. Some netting was strung across the top of the cave and Sliverpaw was perched there, oblivious of anyone else.

A rack of claws to put over your claws was waiting for Catfur. She peered critically at them. There was a pair to simply make your claws sharper. The was a pair that extended into long, sword like claws. She spotted Nightclaw wielding these like a natural. They looked difficult to walk in so Catfur left them alone.

There was a pair specifically designed for climbing trees and she saw these ones glinting off Silverpaw's paws.

Finally she spotted a pair that she fell in love with. They were thin and light weight. The claw tips were thin and knife sharp and they could fly off, like tiny arrows. New claws grew back immediately.

Catfur slid her claws into them and felt immediately at home. She leaped up and grabbed the shiny netting in her claws. Her muscles screamed as she hoisted her self up.

"It's hard isn't it?" meowed a soft voice. Catfur whipped around and found her self face to face with Silverpaw.

"Hi," blinked the tiny apprentice. Catfur stepped back in shock.

"Hi- hi," she murmured, trying to ignore the pang that shot through her heart. Silverpaw looked so much like Birdpaw.

"Get him," whispered Birdpaw, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she pointed at Nightclaw. Catfur grinned at her little friend and lowered her paw. When her claw was pointed directly at Nightclaw she fired. The tiny silver missiles flew through the air catching the black Tom directly on the back.

"Ow!" he shrieked. Shadeflight hurried over and plucked them from his back.

Catfur guessed that in the arena the silver claws were deadly but Bloodclan had to make them blunter when tributes used them for training.

Nightclaw lunged forward and pinned Rabbitpaw down.

"That was you right, you little twerp?" he snarled. Rabbitpaw gulped and shook his head furiously.

"You're first when I get in the arena!" Nightclaw growled, releasing the brown apprentice. Rabbitpaw scampered away.

"Oops," muttered Catfur under in breath. Silverpaw let out a tiny laugh and dashed away across the netting. Catfur jumped down, landing evenly on her paws.

She walked towards a target board. Shadeflight pushed her out of the way.

"I'm practicing here, Thunderclan scum," hissed the career. Catfur padded back, anger burning under her ginger pelt. She realized that Shadeflight had the same kind of claws on as her. She watched the black she cat intensely.

Shadeflight shot her a cocky grin and fired the claw. All the silver missiles missed the board entirely. Embarrassment prickled away from Shadeflight. Catfur couldn't help the small grin that crossed her face.

Shadeflight moved away and Catfur stepped forward. She fired. _Twang! _All the claw tips hit the board exactly.

"You think you're so good," sneered Shadeflight, "but out there in the arena Thunderclan scum doesn't last a second."

Catfur tossed her glossy fur.

"I think I have a chance," she purred, stalking off.

"Good one," meowed a voice in her ear.

It was Wheatfoot. His shoulder was banged up and blood soaked through it.

"I'm sorry," she replied guiltily. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that," he meowed sadly.

Sniggers reached their ears. Fishclaw, Nightclaw, Shadeflight, and Swiftbreeze sat in a huddled laughing at Wheatfoot.

"Did you and your girl friend get in a little fight?" sniggered Swiftbreeze.

"What, have the careers picked you up? What did you do? Fall on top of Rabbitpaw and claim you defeated him in battle?" Catfur meowed to Swiftbreeze.

The she cat bristled.

"No! They were, impressed by me!" Swiftbreeze yowled. The careers shot each other secrete smiles. Catfur rolled her eyes. This brainless she cat was going down the second she set paw in the arena.

The warmth of Wheatfoot's pelt on her's disappeared and she found him staring at heavy claws that if you were stronger enough to wield, you could bang someone on the head with.

"Go on, you're strong enough," she whispered into his ear. He shook his head.

"No, Stormfur said to hide our talents," he muttered. Catfur snuck a look at the careers. Shadeflight and Fishclaw were smirking and Swiftbreeze and Nightclaw stepped forward.

"Think you can use those?" taunted Nightclaw.

Wheatfoot bristled but stepped back.

"Thought so," Swiftbreeze smirked.

"Do it," muttered Catfur.

With a look of determination upon his face he fastened the claws on. With a yowl he raced forward and slammed the claws into the target board with such force it shattered. Looks of disbelief crossed the careers face.

Nightclaw retreated to his group, murmuring furiously.

Catfur smirked. They were probably debating whether to team up with Wheatfoot or not.

She and the golden warrior made their way out of the training center.

"Looks like you've got a shadow," smiled Wheatfoot. Catfur risked a sharp glance back. Silverpaw was peeking out at her. The silver apprentice quickly withdrew her head. Catfur let out a small smile. Wheatfoot trapped her against the wall.

"I've haven't seen that in a while," he purred stroking her face with his soft tail.

Catfur pulled away and raced back to her den.

Wheatfoot didn't actually like her right?

Next day

Sunlight streamed down into the den blinding Catfur as she opened her eyes. Dread raced through her and settled in her stomach. She was going into the arena today.

Wheatfoot poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" he meowed. Catfur shrugged helplessly. The golden Tom padded in and settled down a few tail lengths away from her.

"You ready?" Catfur muttered. Wheatfoot shrugged.

"I guess," he murmured. His blue eyes got a distant look.

"I wish I could show them that I'm not just another piece in their games. If I'm going to die, I want to die me. Do you get that?" Wheatfoot meowed all of a sudden. Catfur nodded.

"I do but I just can't afford to think like that," she meowed. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Why?"

"I've got a little sister, Birdpaw, at home. I- I promises her I'd win," Catfur choked out. Understanding flickered through Wheatfoot's eyes before he hoisted him self to his feet and walked out.

Two black bloodclan toms, fur rolling with muscles stalked in. They flanked Catfur and roughly jostled her forward. Fear numbed her body. Catfur's legs felt like stiff boards and her tongue went dry.

"Scuze me," Cinna murmured, twisting his way in. His familiar black pelt against her's sparked the tears.

"Shhh, shhh," Cinna hushed, tail stroking her soothingly.

Catfur's sobs subsided to short gasps that she couldn't seem to stop. Finally the four cat's arrived at cave. Cinna shot the guards a look and they took up their position out side the door and he led her in.

Pure terror mummified her and the gasps faded. Cinna could see her terror and tried to sooth her.

"Her are your arena "clothes," he meowed desperately. He fastened bark strips around the bottom of all her legs.

"You probably can expect a forest, these bark strips are designed to protect your legs from thorns," Cinna meowed.

Next he handed her a piece of stretchy black fabric.

"Every tribute gets one of these. You can tie it around your neck like a cape, it will keep you warm. You can also expect some cold nights," Cinna meowed. Catfur's dull eyes widened slightly when he placed the brown band from her interview right on her head.

"I'm allowed?" she started.

"Shhh," he whispered, placing a paw to his lips.

Despite the circumstances Catfur let a small smile twist her lips.

"Ten seconds," meowed a guard, poking his head in. Her stomach jolted violently.

Cinna smiled sadly, "I'm not allowed to bet but if I was it would be one you, the cat on fire."

Catfur smiled back before scrambling up a steep tunnel that lead upwards. When she got up she found that she was a on a small metal platform. Each tribute had one and the eight of them were in a half circle around the Cornucopia. This year the Cornucopia was a fallen tree, hollowed out and stuffed with supplies.

The arena this year was huge. To one side there was a lake and some fields and on the other a forest. A forest!

Catfur spotted a pair of the shooting claws glinting right next to a stuffed leaf wrapped package. She spotted Wheatfoot watching her a few paces away. He gave her a tiny shake of his head, just enough to confuse her. She missed the gong.

Tributes shot of their metal plates. Swiftbreeze grabbed the claws and the leaf pack.

_"Dam you," _thought Catfur angrily. She realized she was easy prey, standing here, so she shot forward and scooped up a leaf pack. It had straps so she slung it over her shoulder and dashed forward. Something buried it self in her back. Screeching with pain she dashed into the forest, Shadeflight hot on her trail.

"Oooh! Did I get you? I'm sorry!" crowed Shadeflight. Catfur pushed her muscles till they were screaming.

"Shadeflight! Just give up! We'll get her later! I need you here!" roared Nightclaw.

A streak of brown caught Catfur's eye and all of a sudden she ran into Rabbitpaw. The brown apprentice gaped, his paw frozen on his leaf package.

"Run," Catfur meowed next time louder, "Run!" He shot off, leaving his package behind. Without a second thought Catfur scooped up the package and pelted off in the opposite direction. Finally she was far enough away from from the caress. She spilt open the packages with her claws. Supplies spilled out.

In Rabbitpaw's package there was dead plump rabbit, _"How ironic," _thought Catfur, a piece of moss soaked in water, and a small belt for holding weapons. Catfur desperately looked through it but it held no weapons. Angrily she strung it around her waist and peered into her pack.

This time she was much more lucky. There were the claws Silverpaw had had in the training center, the ones that helped you climb trees. She pushed them on and then turned back to the pack, pleased. There were two scrawny mice, a plastic sheet that she assumed was to protect her from rain though she had no idea how a bloodclan cat got there paws on one.

Last of all there was serval pieces of soaked moss. She stuck one in her mouth eagerly and sucked down on it. Then she turned to the pain in her back. Twisting around she inserted her teeth on a metal stub and pulled hard. A metal claw came loose, obviously Shadeflight and Swiftbreeze both had the claw shooter she wanted. She jammed the claw into her belt and then hooked her new shiny tree climbing claws on a truck. Easily she scaled it and made a nest in the branches.

Loud voices awoke her.

"Hey lover?" sneered a voice. Catfur recognized Nightclaw's voice immediately.

"What?" said an irritable voice. With a start Catfur realized it was Wheatfoot. An odd sense of betrayal rushed through her. How could he be with the careers?

"Are you sure she's in that tree?" growled Nightclaw.

"Postive," snapped Wheatfoot.

Nightclaw grunted and the careers came into view. There were five of them, Fishclaw, Nightclaw, Shadeflight, Swiftbreeze, and Wheatfoot. All their heads snapped up.

"Hey little climber," smirked Swiftbreeze.

**Okay, kind of a short chapter.**

**Wolfgrowl- even though it was a little hard to that you didn't exactly love my story you are right. But this is kind of suppose to be a side story, I'm focusing on my warriors story eyes like stars. I know I should capitalize the clans but I've been a bit lazy. I know no cat would name their kit Catkit but I was kind of just thinking, what the heck when I came up with her name. It's funny and similar to the book. I also know that Nightgale can't give her a real hug but use your imagination. He gave her something similar to a hug. I am going to change things up a bit.**

**Okay people how many of you want me to continue this story because I'm starting to think it's not the good. Should I keep going?**

**Please review!**


End file.
